notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9: The Green Knight and the Bounty Hunter (The Ezry Chronicles with Adam Conover)
The Green Knight and the Bounty Hunter is the ninth episode in the series and the first episode of the The Ezry Chronicles. It is also the first appearance of Adam Conover's character, Stunkbug. The party ties up some loose ends in Moonstone, then travels to the magical city of Ezry in hopes of identifying their cursed sword. Beverly earns the nickname "Bubble Boy," Hardwon tastes his first cheeseburger slider, and Moonshine uses her crick charm to enlist the help of a bounty hunter. Adam Conover (Adam Ruins Everything) joins the crew for three episodes, starting here! __toc__ Plot Synopsis Following the showdown against the barbarians in Moonstone, the Band of Boobs decide to visit Shae. Petyr tries to dissuade them because they're all drunk, but the Boobs go anyway, taking "walk me downs" with them. Shae informs them that the sword they took from the Bullywug King was cursed and that if they had tried to wield it, they would be corrupted to attack everything until they passed out. She suggests they should head to Ezry and visit a wizard or cleric to remove the curse. Hardwon shows her the dragon egg, and the Band of Boobs negotiates to give her the egg in exchange for a hot breakfast and pilates. Before leaving the temple, Moonshine creates a disgusting, bulbous mushroom garden as a memorial. Shae makes an announcement to the town that Mother Thistle had died several weeks ago, shocking the village. Denny co-opts the occasion to promote Beverly to a junior Green Knight, announcing that the jamboreen was back on, instructing everyone to join him in reading the Green Knight's Plight. He then gives Beverly a note from his father which says Beverly did an "adequate" job and that he should hurry back to Galaderon. Shae invites Moonshine to join in the druid's circle when they hatch the dragon. Hardwon places the egg in the hatching fire, where it shakes until it hatches and, driven by its chromatic dragon nature, attacks the crowd. The druids' eyes glow green as they work to subdue it, but Moonshine rolls two nat 1s in a row while trying to help, leading the dragon to attack her with an acid breath attack. Moonshine gets another nat 1 on her dex save against the dragon, forcing Hardwon and Beverly to grab the dragon to stop it from attacking until the druids can calm it down. Moonshine blames Mateo for her failures. The townsfolk give the Band of Boobs several horses, including Bojangles, to ride to Ezry on. Moonshine wildshapes into a horse and Bojangles rides her. At the gate to Ezry, the Band of Boobs encounter two guards who seem to not care about the constant explosions in the outer rim of the city. They tell the Boobs that it's normal. Meanwhile, they meet the orc Stunkbug, who is carrying an unconscious criminal. Each of the Boobs tell him a different lie about why they came to Ezry, making him very suspicious until Moonshine wins him over with crick water, offering him twelve flagons in exchange for passage into the city. Stunkbug offers to introduce the Band of Boobs to Professor Duttle, who is responsible for making Stunkbug intelligent and creating the Eldritch Knights that fought in the war against Asmodeus. Before, however, Stunkbug needs to drop off the criminal he is carrying at the police station, so he suggests the Band of Boobs should go to the Blue Mana Inn while they wait. Beverly, however, insists on following Stunkbug, so Moonshine gives him Paw Paw to protect him while she and Hardwon go to the bar. At the police station, Stunkbug gets into a tense exchange with Lieutenant Bricker, a strict, by-the-books cop who frowns on Stunkbug for using some illicit methods to capture his bounties. Beverly interviews Bricker for a path while Stunkbug goes into Captain Oswald's office, who gives him a tip that Skullis, Stunkbug's nemesis, would be participating in an underground fight ring in the Bone & Barrel Tavern in outer Ezry that evening. Meanwhile, Hardwon and Moonshine order drinks from the air elemental bar tender, Reggie, at the Blue Mana. Stunkbug meets them there and shares how he remembers Skullis doing a line of blue R. Cane before killing Stunkbug's brother. Stunkbug leads the Band of Boobs back to Duttle's lab, where the professor shows them an invention he has been working on before offering to remove the curse from sword. He then transfers the beneficial enchantment to Hardwon's axe. Stunkbug excuses himself, saying that he has to go to the fighting ring, and the Band of Boobs accompany him into outer Ezry. Music/ Sound Effects "Scary Ambiance" by ashleyxxpiano at freesound.org. External Links * Headgum * Spotify * NAD&DP Subreddit Thread Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:The Ezry Chronicles